1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to methods of forming abrasive articles, and particularly, single-layered abrasive articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of abrasive tools have been developed over the past century for various industries for the general function of removing material from a workpiece, including for example, sawing, drilling, polishing, cleaning, carving, and grinding. In particular reference to the electronics industry, abrasive tools suitable for slicing crystal ingots of material to form wafers is particularly pertinent. As the industry continues to mature, ingots have increasingly larger diameters, and it has become acceptable to use loose abrasives and wire saws for such works due to yield, productivity, affected layers, dimensional constraints and other factors.
Generally, wire saws are abrasive tools that include abrasive particles attached to a long length of wire that can be spooled at high speeds to produce a cutting action. While circular saws are limited to a cutting depth of less than the radius of the blade, wire saws can have greater flexibility allowing for cutting of straight or profiled cutting paths.
Various approaches have been taken in conventional fixed abrasive wire saws, such as producing these articles by sliding steel beads over a metal wire or cable, wherein the beads are separated by spacers. These beads may be covered by abrasive particles which are commonly attached by either electroplating or sintering. However, electroplating and sintering operations can be time consuming and thus costly ventures, prohibiting rapid production of the wire saw abrasive tool. Most of these wire saws have been used in applications, where kerf loss is not so dominating as in electronics applications, often to cut stone or marble. Some attempts have been made to attach abrasive particles via chemical bonding processes, such as brazing, but such fabrication methods reduce the tensile strength of the wire saw, and the wire saw becomes susceptible to breaking and premature failure during cutting applications under high tension. Other wire saws may use a resin to bind the abrasives to the wire. Unfortunately, the resin bonded wire saws tend to wear quickly and the abrasives are lost well before the useful life of the particles is realized, especially when cutting through hard materials.
Accordingly, the industry continues to need improved abrasive tools, particularly in the realm of wire sawing.